HE IS OUR SON
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kibum berperan sebagai ayah, Kyuhyun sebagai ibu dan Kihyun adalah anak dari keduanya. Masalahnya timbul ketika mereka mulai overacting. KIHYUN "Happy Birthday Kim Kibum"


HE IS OUR SON

.

.

KIHYUN (MONSTA X)

KIBUM (SJ)

KYUHYUN (SJ)

.

.

Kibum hanya berperan sebagai ayah, Kyuhyun adalah ibunya dan Kihyun adalah anak keduanya. Tapi masalahnya dimulai ketika mereka mulai overacting.

.

"Selamat pagi" ini ucapan selamat pagi yang dingin—sungguh bertolak belakang dengan pagi hari yang cerah dan hangat hari ini. Kihyun—bocah yang kini memakai seragam Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya itu menyapa ayahnya yang baru pulang kerja. Kibum memang sibuk—mengingat jadwal konser dunianya.

Kibum melempar asal kunci mobilnya, membuka jaketnya dan mengambil air mineral dari kulkas. "Mana mommymu?" Kibum itu tipe orang tidak banyak bicara. Kihyun—sang anak hanya melirik ke arah kamar yang tertutup.

"Dia baru tidur jam tiga"

"Dia pasti menganggu tidurmu"

"Tidak juga"

Kyuhyun selalu kesal jika mendengar percakapan suami dan anaknya yang sama sama irit bicara itu. Mereka hanya mencoba melakukan percakapan formalitas sekali sehari. "Jangan lupa kakek dan nenek Kim dan Cho akan datang nanti malam!" Kihyun mengingatkan ayahnya. Ia memakan sarapan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Kibum bergumam saja. Dia terlalu mengantuk untuk menanggapi perkataan Kihyun. Jika orang tuanya dan mertuanya akan datang, ya datang saja. Ia menduga itu hanya sekedar inspeksi mendadak bahwa Kyuhyun, dirinya dan Kihyun melakukan peran masing masing sebagai keluarga yang bahagia.

Kibum memasuki kamarnya dan istrinya. Ia lelah, tidak tidur tiga hari membuatnya sangat merindukan tempat tidur. Dia membuka kemeja putihnya, membiarkan tubuhnya topless dan memasuki selimut—menempati space kosong di samping Kyuhyun. Dia memeluk tubuh itu dan mulai terlelap.

Terusik. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau baru pulang"

"Hmm" Kibum menjawab dengan gumaman. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan wajahnya dan Kibum berhadapan. Dia tak pernah bosan menatap wajah tampan itu. Meski sedang kelelahan dan tanpa make up, Kibum tetap sangat tampan. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mengakui telah jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Kibum sendiri, dia seorang penyair handal yang perkataannya tak bisa dipercaya. Dia selalu mengucapkan kata cinta hingga Kyuhyun nyaris tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kibum—formalitas sebagai ucapan selamat pagi. Dia meraih ponselnya, melihat pukul berapa ini. "Sudah jam delapan" katanya enggan bangkit. Dia libur hari ini dan akan sangat baik menghabiskan libur dengan tidur di pelukan hangat Kibum.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa sesuatu.

"Kihyun mana?" Kyuhyun melepas paksa rangkulan Kibum dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "KIBUM! BANGUN BODOH! BANGUN!" teriaknya ala orang hutan. Inilah yang selalu membuat Kibum berpikir lebih baik cerai saja.

"Aku baru memejamkan mata sepuluh detik yang lalu" Kibum memilih memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Hari ini hari pertama Kihyun masuk SMP bodoh!" pekik Kyuhyun.

BUGH!

"Ouch" keluh Kibum ketika bokongnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Empat tahun dia menjalani hari sebagai kepala keluarga Kim di rumah ini, tapi tetap saja ia merasa belum siap. Dia tidak siap di tendang Kyuhyun, di teriaki Kyuhyun, di jambak Kyuhyun dan diperlakukan semena mena oleh lelaki yang tidak ada manis manisnya itu—dalam kamus Kim Kibum.

"Aku akan bersiap, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu itu" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi secara kasar. Kibum memijit pelipisnya. Dia heran, tega sekali ibunya memilihkan dirinya lelaki yang mengerikan seperti itu untuk di jadikannya istrinya.

Ika. Zordick

Lihat kan…

Kyuhyun bahkan belum selesai, padahal dialah yang terlebih dahulu masuk kamar mandi dan kini Kibum sudah menikmati kopi hitamnya. Buatan sendiri, bukan istrinya yang menyiapkan. Kyuhyun buruk soal masak memasak—termasuk memasak air.

Kibum duduk di kursinya, menyeruput kopinya dan menikmati suara istrinya yang menjerit tak karuan. Mencari handuk, kemudian mencari pakaian yang pas untuknya lalu mencari apa saja disertai dengan dentuman benda benda jatuh. Kyuhyun memang panikan dan perusuh terhebat dalam kamus Kibum.

Tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat sebuah amplop putih di atas meja makan. Ia awalnya tak tertarik. Jikalau itu surat penggemarnya pasti dikirimkan ke alamat dorm nya bukan rumahnya. Apa surat untuk Kyuhyun? Siapa gerangan yang berani mengirimi surat untuk istrinya? Kyuhyun juga personil boyband yang debut lima tahun lalu—dan ia termasuk orang yang menempah sang istri hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Penggemar Kyuhyun kah? Tapi kan sudah dikatakan kalau rumah mereka itu rahasia. Toh tidak ada yang tahu mereka suami istri.

Kibum bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi ini rumahnya—dia kepala keluarganya. Ia rasa ia berhak melihat isi amplop itu kan?

Dia meraih amplop itu. Melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, siapa tahu Kyuhyun akan menangkap basah dirinya kemudian menjambak rambutnya. Kibum membukanya secara hati hati, mengeluar selembar kertas dari sana. Kibum terdiam cukup lama. Itu surat dari sekolah Kihyun. Anak laki lakinya ternyata sangat membanggakan, menjadi peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk sekolah dan akan memberikan pidato hari ini.

Sebagai ayah, harusnya Kibum tidak boleh melewatkan ini. Ada rasa berdosa merasuk dalam hatinya. Ayahnya selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, tidak mungkin Kibum tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada anaknya—meski itu bukan anak kandungnya tapi dia sah dalam hukum.

Kibum masuk dalam kamar setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Di sana tampak Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari kacamatanya. "Pakai punyaku saja, kita sudah sangat terlambat" Kibum itu seratus delapan puluh derajat beda sikap dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. Ia menurut.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, membenarkan kerah baju Kibum layaknya istri yang baik. Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Ayo berangkat!" Kibum tidak lupa membawa undangan orang tua yang diletakkan Kihyun secara sengaja di atas meja tadi. Dia mengambil kunci mobil sport yang dibelikannya untuk Kyuhyun—ia lupa dimana ia meletakkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kenapa pakai mobilku?" Kyuhyun ingin protes.

"Aku lupa dimana kunciku"

Ika. Zordick

Kibum membetulkan penyamarannya, ia membuka jendela mobil sportnya dan menunjukkan undangannya pada penjaga di depan gerbang sekolah ternama yang menjadi sekolah Kihyun sekarang. Keluarga Kim dan Cho memang tidak pernah sembarangan merancang masa depan Kihyun sebagai penerus mereka. Hebatnya, Kihyun dengan cerdas selalu bisa melalukan seperti yang direncanakan. Seolah ia memang terlahir dari pasangan hebat dari kedua anak tunggal keluarga itu.

Ia menuruni kejeniusan seorang Kim Kibum, sifat dinginnya dan senyumannya. Sementara itu ia juga memiliki keberanian, ambisi dan keimutan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sempurna. Dan kedua keluarga sangat menyayanginya.

Kibum memarkirkan kenderaannya. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dan berlari ke aula yang dimaksudkan. Kibum mengejarnya. Kyuhyun memang selalu gegabah, oleh karenanyalah Kibum dan Kihyun selalu melindunginya.

Gedebugh—

Benarkan.

Dia jatuh. Kibum bahkan belum sempat memperingatinya. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan inilah mengapa Kibum selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menceraikan Kyuhyun—dia suka dengan kegigihan dan rasa cintanya pada keluarga. Kyuhyun adalah ibu yang baik tanpa meninggalkan sosok pria dalam dirinya.

Kibum mungkin jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Sangat cinta sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun bisa membalasnya secara tepat. "Dasar konyol" Kibum suka mengatai Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Kyuhyun melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat ke kepala Kibum—dan Kibum selalu berhasil menghindar.

"Anarkis" Kibum kembali mengatainya.

"DIAM KAU BODOH!" teriaknya. Kibum tertawa dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun memang lucu. Dialah satu satunya manusia yang mampu membuatnya tertawa lepas. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit tapi Kibum buru buru berjongkok didepannya.

"Naiklah, jangan salah paham, Kihyun sudah menunggu" Kyuhyun takkan pernah bisa membenci Kibum. Meskipun irit bicara dan ekspresi, Kibum itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar. Dia menyayangi Kihyun—alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun takkan mampu meminta cerai darinya, meskipun Kibum itu menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Kibum, punggung Kibum adalah yang terbaik. Hangat.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun berdiri di podium. Dia memandang semua orang di sekitarnya. Dia terlalu berharap, dua lelaki yang berperan menjadi orang tuanya itu tidak mungkin datang. Mereka tidak mungkin terlalu peduli padanya hingga mengorbankan waktu tidur mereka yang berharga hanya demi pidato bodoh darinya.

"Selamat pagi, saya Kim Kihyun. Penerus sah dari Kim dan Cho Corporation" Kihyun selalu diajarkan oleh keluarga ayah dan ibunya untuk angkuh. Dia seseorang yang terhormat dan dia harus selalu berpenampilan elegan serta sempurna. Kihyun berdehem. "Nasibku mungkin sama seperti kalian, dan mungkin aku lebih beruntung. Aku berdiri di sini karena keberuntungan yang sedikit itu"

Seluruh orang di dalam aula itu bertepuk tangan. Penerus perusahaan besar itu memang luar biasa. Tapi Kihyun tidak pernah bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Persetan dengan menjadi orang nomor satu dalam perbisnisan kelak, persetan dengan banyak uang. Ia hanya tahu terima kasih dan ia harusnya menunjukkan itu secara benar pada kakek dan nenek Cho serta Kim. Mereka menyelamatkan panti asuhannya, bahkan seluruh panti asuhan di korea selatan—karena cucu mereka berasal dari tempat yang sama.

"Tapi itu tidak asal keberuntungan. Itu bakat, itu karena kerja keras dan itu karena—" Kihyun ingin mengatakan bahwa itu semua karena kemampuannya. Tapi dia tertegun ketika melihat dua orang dewasa yang membuat semua orang merubah focus darinya. Dua orang yang saling bergendongan dan mendorong pintu aula yang sudah tertutup—orang tuanya datang. Kibum ada di sana membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf sementara Kyuhyun di punggung Kibum memukuli punggung Kibum secara buas karena membuatnya malu.

"Mommy dan Daddy"—Kihyun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia tersenyum senang ketika melihat kedua orang tidak tahu diri itu. Dua orang yang masuk dalam dunia Kihyun dan menjadikan Kihyun benar benar bersyukur telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Cinta di hati Kihyun adalah milik keduanya, kasih sayang merekalah yang membuat Kihyun tidak pernah jadi memecat mereka dari posisi orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun turun dari punggung Kibum, melupakan nyeri di kakinya dan melambai semangat pada Kihyun. Dia bangga. Bahkan sangat bangga mempunyai anak yang selalu sempurna baginya dan Kibum. "Ini semua berkat mereka. Orang tuaku. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang tuaku, menjadikanku sempurna. Mengajariku tentang kasih sayang dan menjadi manusia sukses kedepannya" Kihyun tertawa, menampilkan eye smile yang dimiliki oleh Kibum dan pipi chubby yang entah kenapa mirip dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku bahagia. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Kim dan Cho. Aku akan memanjat terus ke atas, melebihi kakek kakekku. Dan yang terpenting aku akan membuktikan pada ibuku bahwa aku lebih keren dari ayah"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun serta semua orang di ruangan itu tergugah mendengar pidato singkat dari siswa peringkat satu tersebut. Kibum tersenyum bangga—dia bahkan tidak bisa bertepuk tangan karena terpukau melihat Kihyunnya yang telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat sementara Kyuhyun, dia meneteskan air mata. Dia memang sedikit sensitive tapi percayalah dia tidak pernah melewatkan moment Kibum yang sedang tersenyum. Ia sedang sibuk memotretnya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!"—kesal juga jika jadi Kibum.

"Tersenyumlah sekali lagi, Kibum!" Kyuhyun itu tipe istri tidak peka dan kurang ajar.

Ika. Zordick

"ARGHHHHHH… MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kihyun sedikit terperanjat mendengar pekikan itu. Bukankah tadi ibunya yang tidak ada bakat menjadi seorang ibu itu sedang menonton TV dengan damai? Ayahnya juga sedang tidur, tidak mungkin kan Kibum mengatai Kyuhyun ketika sedang tidur dan membuat Kyuhyun berteriak teriak.

" _What's wrong with you, Mom?"_ Kihyun baru pulang sekolah. Rencananya ia akan bermain PSP tapi jeritan ibunya sepertinya membuatnya harus menggagalkan rencananya tersebut.

"KENAPA WAJAH SI KIM SIALAN KIBUM ITU SAJA YANG TERLIHAT DI TV BRENGSEK INI?" Kihyun hampir lupa saran ayahnya untuk tidak bertanya apa yang salah dengan ibunya. Satu satunya yang salah dari Kyuhyun adalah otaknya. "Kemana wajahku? Kemana boybandku? Kemana coba?" tanyanya memencet mencet tombol chanel secara buas, sementara itu TV selalu menampilkan wajah ayahnya.

"Tidak dimana mana selalu ada Kibum" gerutu Kyuhyun. Dia kan satu agensi dengan Kibum tapi kenapa boybandnya tidak bisa seterkenal boyband Kibum?

"Kau tidak lebih hebat dari Daddy kalau begitu" Kihyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai. Jawaban yang seperti itu tidak pernah ingin di dengar Kyuhyun. "Anak kurang ajar"

Kyuhyun mengganti channelnya lagi. Kali ini—

Bagus, ada dia di sana.

"CHO KYUHYUN BERCIUMAN DENGAN CHOI SIWON DI KEDIAMAN CHOI SIWON DI GANGNAM"

"Eh—" Kyuhyun berkedip kedip menatap layar TVnya. "I—itukan" dia bahkan gelagapan.

Kihyun menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Kurasa ada baiknya kau mematikan TV dan memotong kabelnya, Mom. Sebelum Daddy menyadarinya"—Kihyun sedang memberi jalan keluar sebenarnya.

"K—kau benar" Kyuhyun ikutan panic.

KRIEETT—

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Kyuhyun cepat menekan tombol off di remote TV. Dia menatap horror pada Kibum yang sepertinya setengah sadar berjalan ke arah kulkas. Dia mengambil air mineral dan menegaknya hingga setengah botol. "Kibum" Kyuhyun rasa Kibum tidak tahu, bukankah dia telah mematikan TVnya.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat?" Kibum itu dingin tapi tidak sedingin ini.

"Itu—"

"Agensi menelponku, skandal percintaan akan sangat susah di tutupi Cho" Kibum adalah senior di agensinya tapi Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau bagian menutupi skandal artis artis agensi adalah tugas Kibum juga.

"Kau bisa diandalkan Kibum. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kau—"

BRAAKK—

Kibum melempar botol air mineral yang tadi di pegangnya ke lantai. Ia sukses menghentikan perkataan Kyuhyun dan segala omong kosongnya. Harusnya Kyuhyun menjelaskan perselingkuhannya sebagai bukan kemampuan Kibum menutupi masalah yang ditimbulkannya sebagai junior Kibum di agensi.

"Aku keluar dulu. Kihyun jaga mommy mu" Kibum memakai jaketnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia temukan.

Deruman mobil Kibum terdengar dan kemudian semakin menghilang. Kyuhyun masih mematung di tempatnya. "Ba—bagaimana ini Kihyun? Kibum pasti sangat marah karena aku membuat masalah lagi"

Kihyun menghela nafas. "Kau benar benar tidak peka, Mom" Kyuhyun menatap sebal Kihyun. "Daddy marah karena perselingkuhanmu. Bagaimana caranya kau berciuman dengan orang lain disaat Daddy di luar negeri. Kau seperti ibu ibu tidak baik"

Kihyun terdiam. Benarkah Kibum marah karena itu? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia kira Kibum tidak akan masalah, bukankah peran mereka hanya ada di rumah ini saja? Dia—

"Bagaimana kalau daddy menceraikanmu? Aku sih ikut Daddy. Aku yakin dia lebih pintar mencari pasangan hidup dibanding dirimu"

JLEB—

"ANAK KURANG AJAR! BUKANNYA MEMBANTUKU KAU MALAH MENDOAKAN AKU DICERAIKAN"

Ika. Zordick

"CUCUKUUUUU" teriak Heechul—ibu Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kihyun sayang. Kihyun benci nenek Chonya, dia suka memakai lipstick tebal kemudian mencium Kihyun. Kyuhyun memeluk mertua lelakinya—Yunho. Bau ayah Kibum itu mirip dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun selalu suka memeluknya apalagi ketika dia bertengkar dengan Kibum seperti saat ini.

Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan ulah menantunya. "Ada apa denganmu sayang? Mana Kibum?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Yunho. Dia tersenyum. "Dia sedang ada masalah di agensi, ibu. Ayo masuk!"

"Aku akan memarahinya nanti" Jaejoong tak pernah bersungguh sungguh akan memarahi Kibum. Ujung ujungnya dia akan menangis dan Kibum akan melakukan apapun keinginannya.

Leeteuk—ayah Kyuhyun memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau bertengkar dengan Kibum?" ayahnya sesungguhnya lebih memiliki jiwa keibuan disbanding ibunya yang keji. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau ini memperlakukanku seperti anak perempuan saja! Aku baik baik saja" ujar Kyuhyun membawa keluarga besarnya ke ruangan makan. Dia memang anak kurang ajar dan ayahnya maklum—istrinya juga begitu. Dia sedikit kasihan dengan Kibum yang harus menjaga anak kurang ajarnya ini.

"Lebih baik aku menelpon Kibum" Jaejoong menawarkan diri.

"Dia meninggalkan ponselnya karena terlalu terburu buru, ibu" Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya canggung. Sebenarnya dia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa dia mengaku saja agar mereka membantunya mencari Kibum? Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah mencari Kibum seharian ini bersama Kihyun.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu di ketuk terdengar. Kihyun cepat bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan membukakan pintu. Kihyun jelas melihat di hadapannya adalah ayahnya. "Daddy" Kihyun bergumam.

Kibum merangkul bahu Kihyun, turut membawa sang anak ke ruang makan. "Kau dari mana saja, aku sudah bilang padamu jangan terlalu bekerja keras" Jaejoong menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Kyuhyun dan Kihyun" Yunho menasihati anaknya.

Heechul tertawa gurih. "Siapa juga yang tahan dirumah jika setiap harinya harus berhadapan dengan anak ini?"

Leeteuk membenarkan. Dia juga kadang tidak betah di rumah ketika Heechul dalam mode mood buruknya. Seakan menghantarkan nyawa.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu tapi Kibum mengalihkan pandagannya segera. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya, memakan makanan yang terhidang dalam diam.

Ika. Zordick

Kihyun menghela nafas. Ia baru saja mengantar keluarga besar Cho dan Kim keluar dari kediamannya. Dia menatap ayah dan ibunya yang masih dalam kondisinya semula. Saling diam dan menatap kosong piring dihadapan mereka. "Dasar sok gengsi" cibir Kihyun.

Dia membereskan meja makan, tapi buru buru di hentikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Biar aku yang lakukan, kau masuklah kekamarmu Kihyun!"

Kihyun patuh. Ibunya dalam mode bicara lembut. Terlihat sekali kondisi moodnya sedang tidak baik. Kyuhyun pasti sedang sangat tertekan sekarang, tidak biasanya ibunya itu mau membersihkan ruang makan sendirian.

"Bicaralah sesuatu Kibum, kau membuatku takut!" Kyuhyun tidak tahan juga. Dia tidak suka di diamkan. Lebih baik Kibum mengejeknya dengan satu dua patah katanya disbanding harus mendiamkannya.

"Maaf" itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Kibum. Kyuhyun termenung, kenapa Kibum meminta maaf harusnya ia marah dan memaki Kyuhyun.

Kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan kembali ke kamar atau pergi keluar rumah lagi. Tapi—

Dekapan hangat itu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kibum memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu!"

PRAANGG—

Piring yang dipegang Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Kihyun yang berada di dalam kamarnya, buru buru mengintip kedua orang tuanya. Ia takut jikalau ayahnya itu akan memukul ibunya atau mereka akan bertengkar hebat. Kihyun takut jika mereka berdua akan berpisah.

"Kibum"

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu aku tidak sehangat Choi Siwon, aku mungkin tidak sesempurna dia. Aku tidak bisa bicara banyak dan aku tidak bisa—"

Kyuhyun berbalik, membalas pelukan Kibum. "Kau yang terhangat. Harummu bahkan sangat hangat Kim Kibum. Kau sempurna, kau menyempurnakanku. Kau cita citaku, kau memberikan aku keluarga yang hebat dan anak yang keren." Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis. Persetan jika dia dikatai cengeng atau seperti wanita nanti. "Aku tidak perlu kau bicara banyak, aku suka kau. Aku suka kau hanya kau. Aku minta maaf"

Kihyun menghela nafas lega. Ayahnya itu, pria idaman yang tak pernah bertingkah laku kasar. Harusnya Kihyun sadar itu dari awal.

Kibum menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Mengecupnya pelan dan Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kibum—menantang Kibum untuk menciumnya lebih. Kibum memiringkan wajahnya, meraih bibir Kyuhyun menciuminya kemudian meraupnya. Siapa bilang Siwon lebih hebat dari Kibum? Bagi Kyuhyun bibir Kibumlah yang terbaik.

"Jangan mencium siapapun selain aku!" ini peringatan dari Kyuhyun ketika Kibum melepas ciumannya dan kini bibir Kibum merambat ke leher Kyuhyun. "Aku juga tidak akan mencium siapapun kecuali kau, ahh" Kyuhyun mendesah di tengah omelannya.

Kibum Cuma bergumam menghadapinya. Dia sedang sibuk, ya sibuk mengecupi tubuh istrinya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, mulai merayap ke dalam kaos putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan disaat itu pulalah ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum berbuat semaunya pada tubuhnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Siwon" Kyuhyun bergumam melihat penelpon di layar ponselnya. Kibum berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Rambutnya berantakan karena ulah Kyuhyun dan dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Diangkatnya ponsel itu dan—"HEI BAJINGAN, DIMANA KAU?" sebagai senior di dunia entertainment, Siwon tidak pernah bicara dengan seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun jelas terkejut, suara berat Kibum ketika menjerit jujur saja sangat sexy.

"Kau tunggu di sana!" Kibum menutup telponnya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Kyuhyun baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika suara deru mobil Kibum terdengar. "Astaga astaga!" Kihyun segera keluar dari kamarnya, ia menarik ibunya untuk segera menuju mobil sport milik Kyuhyun.

"Cepat susul Daddy, Mom!" ucap Kihyun.

Ika. Zordick

BUGHHH—

Kihyun menatap datar ayahnya dan selingkuhan ibunya yang sama sama babak belur. "Kalian benar benar memalukan"

Siwon dan Kibum sama sama memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun tak keluar dari mobilnya. Ada wartawan di sekitar sana dan masalah akan lebih runyam jika mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyunlah yang melerai keduanya. "Dengar Choi, aku memperingatkanmu jangan ganggu Kyuhyun lagi"

"Sepertinya kau jatuh cinta pada juniormu, Kim" Siwon mengejek. Kihyun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Hei paman" Kihyun menatap remeh pada Siwon—sepertinya mata para pembisnis kakap keturunan Cho dan Kim berguna di saat seperti ini. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau tapi kau sangat kurang kerjaan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain"

"Eh?"

"Aku Kim Kihyun, anak dari Kim Kibum dan Kim Kyuhyun. Ibuku akan menangis jika ayahku menceraikannya."

Ika. Zordick

"DASAR KIBUM BODOH!" DUAGH—

Kyuhyun baru saja menambahi memar di wajah Kibum. Kibum pasrah saja ketika terkena kepalan tangan Kyuhyun—setidaknya tidak sesakit pukulan Siwon. "Mom, kau akan membuat Daddy jadi jelek"

"Make up akan menutupi segalanya, kau tenang saja" Kibum melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. "Jangan aneh aneh lagi. Aku mencintaimu!"

Kihyun tersenyum maklum dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dia masuk kekamarnya, membiarkan keduanya berduaan sepertinya akan lebih baik.

"Aku akan mengganti nomor ponselmu"

"Posessif sekali kau datar. Tega sekali!"

"Berisik"

"KIBUM! KAU MENGATAIKU! DASAR JELEK"

Kibum tertawa. Kyuhyun tergugah, lelakinya itu memang sangat tampan. "KAU TERTAWA. KAMERA MANA KAMERA"

"Tidak perlu kamera" Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Aku—"

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Kibum, menghentikannya mengucapkan kata cinta lagi. "Kenapa setiap kau bicara hanya ada kata ejekan dan cinta. Kau seperti playboy Kibum" Kyuhyun tertawa. Dia menyamankan posisi duduknya di pangkuan Kibum. "Lihatlah kau jelek sekali, bagaimana mungkin aku mau bercinta dengan orang jelek sepertimu!"

Kibum mencibir. Menimbulkan tawa bagi Kyuhyun. Sebuah kecupan manis di dahi Kyuhyun membuahkan senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun, dan ciuman selanjutnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Ini untuk membuktikan betapa cintanya Kibum padanya.

Sementara Kihyun.

"Sialan, aku haus dan orang tua tidak tahu diri itu malah bercinta di sofa ruang tv".

Ya kata kata kurang ajar itu sudah jelas di turunkan dari Kyuhyun dan kejeniusannya dalam memilih kata sepertinya dari Kibum. Hahahaha

END

Ini sebenarnya sequel dari ODD PARENTS.

Baiklah…

Happy birthday my Kibummie

I love you


End file.
